Bleeding Response
by DANHK
Summary: What if you don't know your lover's secrets, but he DOES know yours... and if his past isn't what you imagine, would you still loving him?
1. THE ONE I LOVE

**Title -** Bleeding Response

**Disclaimer - **Beyblade is property of Aoki Takao, but Kai and Takao are totally mine, for me to do them whatever I want to XDDD (Is dream forbidden? ¬¬)

**Warning** - Yaoi TysonXKai I'm sure you know what it means, so don't fool yourself, if you don't like it, just don't read it. It also contains some topics not suitable for little kids. You're warned. Comments are welcomed! Just click the button that says "submit review" and that's all!

_Thanks to **Flaming Dranzer** for Beta reading this fanfic._

"ABC" - Dialogue

"_Abc_"- Thoughts

_Abc – _Flashback

**Chapter 1:** _**The One I Love **_

* * *

"Wait! Please! No!"

"I love you, dear…"

"NOOOOO!!"

"I will always…"

* * *

"What has happened?" asked a Japanese man, afraid of the man seated at his left side.

"Nothing…" answered the man immediately, lying again on the bed.

"Kai, what's wrong?" the first man asked, worried again.

"Nothing. I'm alright," Kai said quickly.

"THAT's not alright; you just don't begin screaming in the middle of the night…"

"I SAID I'm fine."

"Ok, ok… I'm just worried about you."

"Yeah, I know. Let's sleep; tomorrow's gonna be a hard day."

"Of course… Kai, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Good night."

"Good night, Takao."

* * *

"How was your day, Mr. Sourpuss?" asked a smiling brunette, who was eating a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Hmpf… all the associates are mad about the next conference. They don't give ideas but complain all the way. I'm gonna explode," answered Kai, tired, sitting on a chair, and picking up a sandwich from the table.

"So am I. Those kids are totally out of control." Takao said in the same way, staring at a dead point in the wall.

"I thought you said that they were just kinda playful."

"That was what I said?"

"Yeah. 'I'm gonna guide them to the right way. They're not so bad; what happens is that they don't have someone to play with. I'm gonna take care of them and show to their parents the truth'. That was what you said."

"Oh, shit, how can you remember all that?" exclaimed Kinomiya, looking at the other man.

"It's not so difficult when you are the owner of the world's most important company. So what happened?"

"What really happened was that all the fuckin' kids thought that they were the "Justice League", and that I was the villain. So Mr. Superman called Batman, who called the Marvelous Woman... and I-don't-know-which-other-stupid-superheroes-as well… and decided to fight against me."

"So they…?" said Kai, while he was laughing.

"They bit me, pushed me, pulled me, punched me… Oh my God, and an insane boy almost raped ME!!" screamed the youngest man.

"Wow, that's really bad! To be raped by a six year old boy... oh man, you're right; they're insane," joked the man with dual two colored hair, finishing the snack.

"Ha, ha… it's not funny, Kai! I love my work, but I think that it's not for me after all," Takao whispered sadly.

"Come on, you're a fantastic psychologist, a good person and MY sexy boyfriend," declared the phoenix, while giving Takao a short kiss.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm a complete failure," assured Takao.

"Maybe for someone stupid you're such a failure, but for me you're the most important person. And look, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here," clarified Kai.

"Really?"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks Kai; I love you so much!" exclaimed the dragon, cheerful.

"You're all for me; I love you," said Kai, joining their lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

One month later Kai continues to have the nightmares every night. The work was increasing rapidly, he would marry Takao in six weeks, his grandfather was very ill and he probably would die. His whole life was becoming bullshit. In the day he was tired and couldn't pay attention to the company and what was worse were the letters he had been receiving since two months ago. Maybe they were the reason why he was feeling so bad.

The nightmares had begun the day after he received the first letter. Those simple words had made all the memories come to his mind again. But they were right. It was just the truth. The two-tone-haired man held the envelope in his hand. It was the third letter he found. The first had been burned, the second ended in the trash can, and this one would probably follow the same destiny, but now he wasn't so sure.

The person who sent him these messages was sure of what he or she was talking about. Or at least it was what he or she wanted him to believe. Maybe it was only another stupid fanatic who was trying to make them break up. That must be. But… what if not?

Hiwatari stared at the envelope. He really trusted in his boyfriend, but he wanted to know more about him. He knew that it wasn't the best way to get what he wanted, but Takao wouldn't tell him anything. He had asked him constantly about his past, and Takao only answered 'don't worry, I'll tell you later, I promise'. That was all what he got, no matter when he asked. He was fed up of waiting for an upcoming answer, he was fed up of all the stories the Japanese kept telling him, and he was sick of just listening lies coming and going.

He decided that he would know the truth about his lover's past, no matter from whom. At that moment he remembered the first letter's content. It said:

"No matter how much you want to ignore it, you can forget the fact.

That you don't know your 'dear boyfriend's' past.

When you say I love you.

You want to.

But you don't know it.

So you hate him.

From your deepest heart.

I'll catch you, man.

Your name is Hiwatari Kai."

The second was different, it wasn't a poem, it was like a script.

"Kai: (entering to the stage) who are you?

Me: (from the shadows) I'm the one who can tell you what you want to know.

Kai: (confused) Telling me what? You're joking; I don't want to know anything.

Me: Have you forgotten my last letter?

Kai: I've burned it! It was such a waste of time!

Me: I don't think so; you're still thinking of it.

Kai: What the hell? That's not truth.

Me: Of course you are… otherwise you wouldn't read this letter. (handing him an envelope)

Kai: (grabbing the envelope) What's this?

Me: I can tell you what you want to know, but you just have to accept it.

Kai: Whatever… don't bother me!

Me: You can decide Kai; think about it. I can tell you everything.

Kai: (screaming) Wait! Who are you?

Me: (going out of the stage) I can't tell you now. But I promise I will."

He couldn't forget the two letters. Somehow the mysterious person knew what he felt when he read the letter and what he did to the first one. So he deduced that this person was spying on them, as a matter of fact, spying on him. The question was why? Why was he or she interested in telling him all this, why he or she wanted him to know? Everything was a mess. What would happen if he talked with Takao about the situation? Would something change? Would Takao tell him the truth?

Sure, he would tell Takao about this person; he loved him and he believed that relationships must be based on reliance, so he would tell him, but firstly he would read it, just because of his curiosity. Kai unwrapped the crimson ribbon that covered a black envelope and finally took the letter out. It was written on a black paper with bright-red ink. The calligraphy was cursive and very detailed; it was beautiful. At the other side of the paper was an image, like in the other two. But, like the other two times, it was different, the first was like a turtle, the second like a tiger, now it was like a dragon, with a pair of wings. (DANHK Do you remember the figure of the bit beast in the hard-metal system beyblades?). This time the message was the lyrics of a song:

"Wir teilen zimmer und das bett  
brüderlein komm sei so nett  
brüderlein komm fass mich an  
rutsch ganz dicht an mich heran

Vor dem bett ein schwarzes loch  
und hinein fällt jedes schaf  
bin schon zu alt und zähl sie doch  
denn ich find keinen schlaf

Unterm nabel im geäst  
wartet schon ein weisser traum  
brüderlein komm halt dich fest  
und schüttel mir das laub vom baum

Spiel ein spiel - mit mir  
gib mir deine hand und  
Spiel mit mir - ein spiel  
spiel mit mir - ein spiel  
spiel mit mir - weil wir alleine sind  
spiel mit mir - ein spiel  
vater mutter kind

Dem brüderlein schmerzt die hand  
er dreht sich wieder an die wand  
der bruder hilft mir dann und wann  
damit ich schlafen kann

spiel ein spiel - mit mir  
gib mir deine hand  
Spiel mit mir - ein spiel  
spiel mit mir - ein spiel  
spiel mit mir - weil wir alleine sind  
spiel mit mir - ein spiel  
vater mutter kind"

"Great! Who told you that I speak THAT language?" asked Kai to no one. "Seriously, I am beginning to think that this isn't a joke."

Kai grabbed the black paper and broke it in two. "_This is a waste of time,_" thought the man that was leaving the room while turning the switch off.

* * *

XXDDD The first chapter is finished!! Hope you like it, thanks for reading! This is my first English fanfic, so please review, so I can improve my writing skills!!


	2. ROSE

**Title - **Bleeding Response

**Disclaimer - **Beyblade is property of Aoki Takao. Would you believe me if I say that Kai and Tyson are mine?

**Dedicated to -** _**Teacher Isaías**_. Thanks a lot for your help. If you hadn't trust in me, probably I wouldn't be here. There's a long road for me yet, but, I'm sure I'm gonna get through it.

**Warning -** Yaoi KaiTyson

"ABC" Dialogue

"_Abc_" Thoughts

_Abc – _Flashback

**Chapter 2:** _**Rose **_

* * *

**Last chapter**

He couldn't forget the two letters. Somehow the mysterious person knew what he felt when he read the letter and what he did to the first one. So he deduced that this person was spying on them, as a matter of fact, spying on him. The question was why? Why was he or she interested in telling him all this, why he or she wanted him to know? Everything was a mess. What would happen if he talked with Takao about the situation? Would something change? Would Takao tell him the truth?

Sure, he would tell Takao about this person; he loved him and he believed that relationships must be based on reliance, so he would tell him, but firstly he would read it, just because of his curiosity. Kai unwrapped the crimson ribbon that covered a black envelope and finally took the letter out. It was written on a black paper with bright red ink. The calligraphy was cursive and very detailed; it was beautiful. At the other side of the paper was an image, like in the other two. But, like the other two times, it was different, the first was like a turtle, the second like a tiger, now it was like a dragon, with a pair of wings. (DANHK Do you remember the figure of the bit beast in the hard-metal system beyblades?). This time the message was the lyrics of a song:

"Wir teilen zimmer und das bett  
brüderlein komm sei so nett  
brüderlein komm fass mich an  
rutsch ganz dicht an mich heran..."

"Great! Who told you that I speak THAT language?" asked Kai to no one. "Seriously, I am beginning to think that this isn't a joke."

Kai grabbed the black paper and broke it in two. "_This is a waste of time,_" thought the man that was leaving the room while turning the switch off.

* * *

"Hi!" greeted a two-tone haired man to the person in front of him.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" screamed the person in response.

"What? " Kai asked, looking innocent.

"What! What! Oh, my god! Kai, you're gonna kill me!"

"Why would I kill you? I haven't done anything."

"I'm gonna have a heart attack, if you continue scaring me like that!"

"Oh, Yuriy! I haven't scared you!" complained Kai.

"Yes you did! You could knock the door, or at least announce your presence," scolded the red-haired man.

"Hmpf… you already KNEW that I was coming here, so what's the matter?"

"You're my problem; do I have to solve all your life?" Ivanov said angrily.

"C'mon Yuriy, you're my best friend, the one I trust the most. Please it is just a little favor!" pleaded the Russian-Japanese with a sad-and–abandoned doggy face.

"My god! Kai, you definitely shouldn't stay a minute more with Takao! I'm sure that was his little-buy-me-everything-I-want-look, am I wrong?" questioned Yuriy tiredly.

"No, this is his look… but, have you gotten what I asked you?" asked Kai in a very cute voice.

"Ah, yes I got it," said Yuriy, resigned. "Here you are."

"So… it is?" asked the crimson eyed man, while grabbing the paper the Russian gave him.

"The lyrics of one song," the redheaded boy simply answered.

"I DO know it is the lyrics of a song, but from whom? And what does it says?" noticed Kai.

"Well, the song is from Rammstein, and is called "Spiel mit mir.'"

"And that means?"

"Play with me."

"What?!"

"Are you idiot or what? The song's name is "play with me", and the paper that you have in your hands is the translation of it."

"Excuse me, but firstly, I'm not an idiot, I DO understand what you've said; the "What" I've exclaimed was just a surprise expression. And in second place here are just some fucking scrawls!"announced Hiwatari.

"You don't know how to read!" defended Yuriy.

"Not all the people can read a doctor's calligraphy!"

"Ok… that was my fault, I suppose…" realized the blue-eyed man. "So take that sheet of paper and the pen, I'm gonna dictate it for you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's begin..."

* * *

The two-tone haired man was staring at the bright letters that were dancing in front of him. He had to discover the meaning of them; how can be related to his little boy?

"We share a room and the bed  
brother dear please go right ahead  
brother dear come touch me here  
slide to me so close and near

By the bed a big black hole  
in they jump all the sheep  
much too old but I count them still  
but I cannot fall asleep

Past my navel in the bush  
waiting there white fantasies  
brother dear come hold me tight  
and shake for me leaves from the trees

play a game with me  
give me your hand and  
play with me  
a game  
play with me  
a game  
play with me  
cause we're alone now  
play with me  
father mother child

My brother dear hand in pain  
he rolls back over once again  
my brother helps me now and then  
so that I may sleep again

Play a game with me  
give me your hand and  
play with me  
a game  
play with me  
a game  
play with me  
cause we're all alone  
play with me  
father mother child"

He had been sitting in front of the kitchen table for hours, thinking, trying to get the real meaning of the song. The words came through his brain like fleas buzzing nonsense. Nothing matched for him; the song was a whole incest.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Eh?"

"Are you daydreaming again?" asked a cheerful brunette.

"Takao!... I… I thought you were at the hospital," babbled Kai while hiding the paper in his hands. He had been so focused in his thoughts that he didn't notice the younger one arrive, although it was always so noisy.

"You were supposed to take me home, but I guess you had something important to do," declared a sad Takao.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry! I was with Yuriy," said Kai.

"So he's more important than me," complained Takao, offended.

"No, it was merely for the company's reasons," explained Hiwatari.

"Yeah, what else could it be for? I'm totally sure that you love me."

"Of course I love you. Yuriy is one friend, that's all."

"If you love me, why do you have to hide something to me?"

"Hide?"

"In your hand, Kai."

"Oh, nothing special," said Kai, trying to sound natural.

"May I take a look of it?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of song! Kai, is it yours?" exclaimed Takao, surprised.

"Yes… Well, no… I mean, I've got it somewhere," muttered Hiwatari, ashamed.

"Only that?"

"Yes."

"Kai, I know when you're lying," said Takao seriously.

"Ok, there's something more… you'll see… someone has sent me some strange letters, since two months ago…"

"What sort of letters?"

"About you."

"Me? What do they say?"

"They say that… that you have a magazine's subscription."

"That's stupid!"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I broke them all. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well, if that's all, there's no problem."

"Sorry, I won't forget you again."

"You've been excusing yourself since I arrived; is there something wrong?" asked the younger man, worried.

"No, not really; it's the pressure of the company," Kai answered simply.

"Sure, but…"

"I know you don't like to talk shop, so, let's talk about something else," cut the Russian harshly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" questioned the blue-eyed man.

"The doorbell. I'm gonna see who it is," said Kai while he was going toward the door.

"…Kai."

* * *

The day of the wedding, the people that were invited wandered all over the place; some were tasting the delicious food that was prepared so carefully by professional cookers, others talking about the virtues of both fiancés, some others criticizing the mansion's decoration, some more just enjoying themselves.

The event was going to take place in the Hiwatari's mansion; it was a beautiful enclosure, surrounded by enormous gardens. In one of them was a small familiar chapel where they were going to get married. The house was an antique building like an 1800's century castle. All that the sight could reach was covered by white, blue and red ribbons, and some metallic balloons. Great tables with food were settled in another garden near the chapel; there were also stereo systems. All was prepared for a great celebration.

A young man in a black suit stared out of a window; he was elegant and very handsome. He was lost in his thoughts. In his mind was just one idea. It was almost the time; after today he was going to stop being a single man.

"Are you ready?" asked a red-haired, entering the room.

"Yuriy, I'm so nervous," answered Kai.

"You're supposed to be nervous; it's your wedding," the Russian said obviously.

"No, it's not because of that," exclaimed Kai immediately.

"Then?" asked Yuriy, confused.

"In the morning I received another letter…" mumbled Hiwatari.

"What does it say?"

"I don't know, I haven't read it..."

"…"

"Maybe after the party is over… I can have some time…"

"And, where is it?"

"On the night table…"

"Are you sure of what you are doing?" Ivanov asked, worried.

Right there on the night table were some unimportant stuff carelessly scattered, papers with past dates, newspapers, a key ring, and in the middle of all was a splendid bouquet of red roses with a black envelope wrapped in a crimson ribbon daintily settled…

* * *

Well, here is the second chapter of my fic… Thanks for reading and please leave a review!!


	3. WHISPER

**Title** - Bleeding Response

**Disclaimer** - Beyblade is owned by Takao Aoki. Maybe in the future I can buy Kai… ¬¬ what the hell, I'm not rich!

**Dedicated to** - Everyone who's spent their valuable time in reading this bullshit. Especially to those who had deigned to leave a review! You make me happy!!

**Warning** - This fanfic content Yaoi. KaTy.

**Note** - Well, I think I haven't mentioned it yet, but, Kai's 25 years old and Takao's 24…

"Abc" - Dialogue

"_Abc"_-Thoughts

_Abc_ – Flashback

**Chapter 3: Whisper **

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"Are you ready?" asked a redhead entering the room.

"Yuriy, I'm so nervous" answered Kai.

"You're supposed to be nervous; it's your wedding," the Russian said obviously.

"No, it's not because of that!" exclaimed Kai immediately.

"Then?" asked Yuriy, confused.

"In the morning, I received another letter…" mumbled Hiwatari.

"What does it say?"

"I don't know, I haven't read it..."

"…"

"Maybe after the party is over… I can have some time…"

"And, where is it?"

"On the night table…"

"Are you sure of what you are doing?" Ivanov asked, worried.

Right there on the night table was some unimportant stuff carelessly scattered, papers with past dates, newspapers, a key ring, and in the middle of all was a splendid bouquet of red roses with a black envelope wrapped in a crimson ribbon daintily settled…

* * *

**Flashback **

_A little boy was lying on his bed crying; his life was a hell… It was everyday's scene: his father had come home drunk again yelling at everyone, demanding his mother to have sex and she would refuse, causing the man to turn into a beast. Then he would try to defend her, but all would end even worse; his mother would protect him instead, having to support the man's fury. _

_It was always the same, his mother being raped right there in the kitchen, living room or wherever she was, with serious wounds in her body. After raping her, his father would try to thrash him…_

_Today, it has been different because of a misunderstanding his little brother was involved in their parents fight; their mother was already knocked out and the old man would have killed him, if he hadn't intervened. _

_All was confusing; he couldn't remember what had happened exactly. The past was just small pictures in disorder. All that he knew was that the kitchen was covered with blood everywhere he looked, his mother sitting in the sofa with her youngest son among her arms, both were crying desperately and shivering. She shouted him to go. What had he done wrong?_

**End Flashback**

* * *

The warm sun entered freely by the window, heating the room where two persons were lying in a huge bed. It was just so annoying.

"Hmpf…" complained a young brunette man, hiding his eyes with his hand. "It's so early… let me sleep a little more…"

"It's 10 o'clock already; are you still thinking about sleep?" asked a mocking, sensual voice in his ear.

"Eh? Kai?" asked Takao quietly… that was when he noticed the compromising situation in which he was involved…

The bed was totally a mess; the blankets were in disorder permitting people to see the pale skin of Kai's chest. He turned all red when he discovered this fact; God, he was damn sexy! But, he just exploded when he realized that he was all naked, with the bad luck of not having blankets to cover any part of his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" poor Takao screamed out loud.

"Why are you screaming?!" screamed Kai.

"I…I…I…" the younger one babbled unintelligibly.

"You… you what? What happened?" Kai asked, frightened. " Is there something wrong?"

"Kai…I'm …I'm naked!!" shouted the bluenette dramatically.

"That's all!!" yelled Hiwatari at him.

"That's enough for me!" defended Takao.

"Taka, we have been lovers for two years, so what are you afraid of? ¬¬" Kai asked simply.

"I'm not afraid! I'm ashamed! And where the hell are we?" inquired Takao, nervous.

"In my mansion… we got married yesterday, do you remember? ¬¬" Kai said sarcastically.

"Yeah! That's right… n-nUUuu" noticed Takao more ashamed than before, it was strange he had forgotten everything of the last day, it wasn't because he didn't care, but his mind was occupied by some unwanted thoughts.

"Baka!" joked the other man, looking at the dragon all red.

Knock, knock, knock

"Good morning!!" greeted one pale man entering to the room. "O.O" was his face when he discovered Takao's cute ass.

"You could have waited until we told you to come in" censured Kai.

"How would I know that you were going to be naked…?" Yuriy answered simply. "Chales!! It's always the same with you two. I believe that you only got married to have sex more often, didn't you?"

"You're a pervert, Ivanov!" complained Hiwatari, so ashamed but not as much as Takao was.

"Kai!! Please, tell him to go!! I want him to go!! And what's he doing here?" the brunette began to scream, almost crying.

"That's a good question, what are you doing here?" asked the older, a little angry for the intromission, while covering his little husband's body with the bedspread.

"Well, I need to talk to you, Kai…"

"For?"

"It's really important…"

"It must be. What is it for?"

"Please come with me, I need to talk to you IN PRIVATE…"

"Talk here; you've seen everything, so what's the matter?"

"I need to SHOW you something…"

"Oh, Yuriy, can't it wait a minute?" he was desperate for his friend attitude.

"NO! Kai, it's really important; you must come and see it as soon as possible!"

"What is it?"

Hiwatari's reactions had let him choked,_ "Since when is he so slow?"_ "Kai, it's related to a package. Do you remember the man who's sending you some IMPORTANT information 'bout the company?"

"Important information related to the company?"

"_God, is he an idiot?"_ "Yeah, ya know the one of the BLACK ENVELOPES and PRETTY CALLIGRAPHY"

"Eh? Ah! Yeah, I remember! THAT MAN; I'm going!" The crimson eyed man couldn't believe his own stupidity; couldn't Yuriy be more obvious?

"Ha, ha, ha, yes" laugh the Russian, nervous for the spectacle. "I'm gonna wait for you down stairs… oh, I'm so sorry Taka-chan; it wasn't my intention to admire your beautiful naked body!" claimed the red-haired Russian before going out of the room.

"_I can't believe how slow I can be."_

"Sorry, Takao, but it's very important, I hope to be back at mealtime," the phoenix commented quickly, as he got dressed.

The astonished looks of the dragon followed the elder's actions; his shame was almost forgotten by the scene he had witnessed. It was strange to see his lover so confused and alarmed; what were those packages they were talking about? _"What's going on with you, Kai?"_

Kai arrived at Yuriy's side as soon as possible; he was worried because of his slow reaction Takao would suspect something, and that wasn't good for him. His friend was standing immobile, staring at something.

"Where is it?" asked the man with dual-colored hair quickly.

"…" Yuriy didn't answer, only limited to point at a huge bouquet of flowers; it was the biggest he had ever received. Obviously it was a wedding's gift, so what had scared Yuriy so much? It was beautiful, it contained red roses, white belladonnas, purple lilacs and some black roses, all joined together by black ribbons, all settled in a detailed cross form, the white belladonnas where in the outmost part of the cross, followed by the lilacs in the middle, and in the center were the red roses surrounding the black ones.

"Well, it's not the kind of flowers I would like to receive in my wedding, but it's beautiful" Kai said ironically.

"Kai, it's the sort of arrangements people take when someone dies, not when someone gets married," Ivanov commented shadily.

"Have you read the letter?" asked Hiwatari, intrigued.

"It wasn't a letter…"

"So?"

"It was a small note," said Yuriy, extending a piece of black paper; again it was written in red ink with pretty calligraphy. It said:

"You should have watched the package I sent. It would have saved you a lot of difficulties, are you happy? I hope so, because life's not as pink as you see it now. Wait for me… I'll call. Best Wishes."

* * *

Takao was sitting in a chair and enjoying the sun's heat in his face. The gardens that surrounded Kai's mansion were glamorous, no way to deny it. There was an Olympic pool at his feet; he was swimming until minutes ago. It was so comfortable, so relaxing and it would be so hot if Kai would have been there, but he wasn't.

His actions made Takao curious, since he left the room in the morning he had been walking trough his mansion looking for something desperately. But it wasn't only Kai who was driving him insane, it was Yuriy too, he was running up and down the house, crawling down the furniture. The servants were as worried as both men and followed them everywhere asking if there was something wrong… No answer.

Then if the phone rang both Russians would run to it to answer, obviously waiting for someone important to call. The twenty times it had rung it hadn't been the right person, so they would try to answer properly until their nerves failed and began to yell that they were busy.

He had known them for a couple of years and never saw them act like that before. He asked what was happening and both answered automatically "nothing!" After a while he decided to go out and relax. If he could do so.

The quiet around him was making him to feel sleepy. He didn't want to sleep, because he was afraid of dreaming. The last two nights there were some wicked ideas in his mind. He knew that it was a sequel of being a psychologist. Hadn't his teachers warned him about it? Yes they have, a lot of times, but he wanted to learn about human brain… it was just so interesting. It was so late to repent of it.

He was fearful, he hated dreaming, he hated sleeping, and he hated the consequences of his work. He hated to be alone… or maybe he didn't hate them, but something more?

* * *

"Gosh, how could it disappear so mysteriously?" asked a young crimson eyed man to himself. It was a quiet night in which the moon shone brightly above the sky; the stars decorated the dark velvet like a million souls laughing in the far away heaven.

He was walking slowly in the middle of a crowded main street. A light rain was falling and it was a little cold, but not enough to make the world stop.

There were a lot of cafeterias at both sides of the boulevard. He was tempted to enter one, order a hot cappuccino and maybe a piece of chocolate cake and look at all the people going up and down with their serious faces or bright smiles. He missed those days in which he spent his wet afternoons in a lonely corner of an unknown restaurant staring out of a window at the movement of the world.

In those days he had problems, his life had never a bed of roses, but he never felt like a character in a tragedy novel. He was the character of a story that emerged of the wicked mind of an insane writer. He stood in front a bar's door, and when he was about to enter he desisted and continued his way nodding to himself in disapproval.

"I'm not alright. I must talk with Takao; this matter doesn't let me sleep. I wonder how I got into this."

Someone whistled. Kai turned curious to where the sound had come from. There was no one. He continued walking calmly when suddenly from a dark alley appeared a mysterious figure. The crimson eyed man stood immobile; he didn't watch it come.

The figure moved forward and pushed him to the alley. With one hand it grabbed Kai's and with the other held his neck. Kai was too afraid to react. He saw how the other person's face was approaching to his own. The figure reached Kai's ear to whisper something to it, then separated a little to finally get to his lips and give him a passionate kiss. A minute later the figure was gone, and Kai found himself alone in the middle of a smelly, dark passage.

His mind began to whirl. All was confusing; he couldn't do anything. The world around him began to move quickly; the people transformed into moving colors' spots without form. He couldn't feel his senses. He went out from there and wandered through the full avenues to finally arrive to the central park. There he reached a bench and let himself down unconscious.

"Takao."

* * *

Chales1 .- typical informal Mexican expression that means something like "I can't believe it!" or "it can't be possible!"

* * *

Wow, it all is going more interesting, isn't it? Personally I liked this chapter more than the others… Well, I'm waiting for your reviews! Thanks for reading.


	4. SOMEWHERE I BELONG

**Title** - Bleeding Response

**Disclaimer** - Beyblade is property of Aoki Takao. But this story's mine!! XXDD at least I own something… although it's really stupid V.V

**Warning: Yaoi**.- TysonXKai - KaiXTyson.

**Note** - Can someone tell Mr. Dickenson's Japanese name? O.O

"Abc" -Dialogue

"_Abc_"-Thoughts

_Abc_ – Flashback

**Chapter 4: Somewhere I Belong **

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

Someone whistled. Kai turned curious to where the sound had come from. There was no one. He continued walking calmly when suddenly from a dark alley appeared a mysterious figure. The crimson eyed man stood immobile; he didn't watch it come.

The figure moved forward and pushed him to the alley. With one hand it grabbed Kai's and with the other held his neck. Kai was too afraid to react. He saw how the other person's face was approaching to his own. The figure reached Kai's ear to whisper something to it, then separated a little to finally get to his lips and give him a passionate kiss. A minute later the figure was gone, and Kai found himself alone in the middle of a smelly, dark passage.

His mind began to whirl. All was confusing; he couldn't do anything. The world around him began to move quickly; the people transformed into moving colors' spots without form. He couldn't feel his senses. He went out from there and wandered through the full avenues to finally arrive to the central park. There he reached a bench and let himself down unconscious.

"_Takao."_

* * *

One beautiful bluenette was leaning against a leafy oak tree. The day was sunny and really warm; he was holding a red sweater in one hand, while the other was busy fanning him. The man was wearing a sky blue shirt and dark blue trousers. He had been waiting for his husband to arrive for two hours; it was rare to wait for him. Since they first met, Kai had never arrived late.

"_Oh, Kai, I would like to know in what dirty stuff you are involved."_ It made the younger man nervous. But he had remembered that there had been already two times he had heard about the letter. The first time he knew that Hiwatari had lied to him about that subscription. He wasn't stupid, but he had to accept that his lover had never lied to him before. He was doubtful about it, but when he heard Yuriy talk about the important letters, he didn't hesitate anymore. Kai has been hiding him something, and he didn't like it so much.

The man raised his head and took a look around; his stormy eyes were covered by black sunglasses. The park was crowded, children screaming, dogs barking and some teenagers kissing and hugging, hidden by the trees. The man growled and closed his eyes. _"Where are you?"_ He was becoming desperate; he looked again to the main road and saw the person he had been waiting for.

Takao separated lazily from the tree and walked slowly toward the older man; he didn't complain and neither asked him about the delay. He already knew that it was related to the mysterious letters.

Kai looked astonished at his husband; he looked really quiet. He realized that he was two hours late so he expected Takao to be mad. He sincerely had hoped that he would begin to yell and make a shaming scene in front of everybody, but he only had passed him and continued walking out of the park. Something was wrong and that made Kai shiver.

Kai turned and walked, following Takao in silence, trying to discover what was going on with him. They had been walking a long path when suddenly Takao stopped and stood immobile. Kai approached quickly and in the moment he reached his side the inevitable question came.

"Who's this man? You haven't told me about him before…"

"What man?"

"The one of the letters."

"Oh! He is a worker… forget him; it's unimportant…"

"I don't think so. Yuriy and you were really worried about it."

"Well… it's not important right now… Just forget it."

"Kai, I cannot "just forget it", I can't… Kai, it's making you act strange. I need to know!"

"Takao…"

"Please Kai!"

"Ok. I'll tell you…"

"So?"

"This man is an old worker who's been retired for two months, but he continues giving us information about some projects that were taking place when my grandfather was in charge."

"Oh, and, why does Yuriy know about him?"

"There has been a lot of work at the company for months so I pleaded him to help me…"

"Why him and not me? I'm capable enough."

"Yes, I know, but you were busy with your kids and you don't like the finances… and Yuriy already knew the company."

"Yeah, I see… No problem… and what are these projects about?"

"Well, I'm not totally sure… when I get the complete information, I'll tell you, I promise."

"Ok, I hope so! Remember that I'm your husband now; I need to know what's happening, right?"

"Right, I'll tell you everything…" the man with dual-colored hair answered fondly. "Everything…"

* * *

"_It's causing me headaches; first he said he knows Takao's past, second that he would tell me if I accepted, third he sent me an immoral song, the fourth wasn't a letter, but a package that contained a video, the fifth was a note._

_"We couldn't watch the video because of the wedding, and the next morning it wasn't where I left it. Then he just appeared in front of me pleading me to not indict Brooklyn…why wouldn't I? He is guilty, and I will make him pay. First of all, I must solve the video problem. It can't disappear just like that; maybe it fell…But… maybe Takao… maybe he found it! Oh, my god! That must be! I was out all morning! Please no…"_

**Flashback. **

**Kai's POV**

_I can't believe how slow I can be. When I finally understand Yuriy I stand up from my bed. I know I'm naked, but I really don't care. Yuriy knows me better than Takao does, the same way I know Yuriy._

_He left the room with a nasty farewell. He's depraved! Flirting with my husband! How does he dare!? But, what can we do? He has always been so extroverted and impudent. I hold my black pants and a black shirt. Takao is staring at me; sometimes I find a lusty look in his eyes mixed with hate and anger, maybe it is only my imagination, or maybe there is something else…_

"_Sorry, Takao, but it's very important. I hope to be back at mealtime," I said, uninterested as I put my shirt on. I decided to leave the two upper buttons and the last one opened. Today is too warm! The weather is obviously of a summer's day! Takao was looking at me, astonished; he only nodded positively._

_I followed the way toward the living room where Yuriy was waiting for me, and there he was, staring, amazed at the largest bouquet I've ever seen. Yuriy is so cute! Fuck! Why am I thinking of this right now? _

"_Where is it?" I asked, trying to keep these thoughts aside. Yuriy didn't answer, only limited to point to the incredible bouquet of flowers. I knew it was a delicate gift of a guest, but I still had the premonition that it was related to our business._

"_Well, it's not the kind of flowers I would like to receive in my wedding, but it's beautiful," I tried to break the silence that was becoming uncomfortable._

"_Kai, it's the sort of arrangements people take when someone dies, not when someone get married," commented my friend; I think that he believes I'm the idiot I proved myself to be. But, he's right._

"_Have you read the letter?" I must get to the point. I'm worried enough to continue playing._

"_It wasn't a letter…"_

"_So?" It's getting on of my nerves. Say it, Yuriy, just say it!_

"_It was a small note" said my red headed friend giving me the wanted note. It was similar to the letters. But, should I bring hopes or fear?_

"_You should have seen the package I sent. It would have saved you a lot of difficulties; are you happy? I hope so, because life's not as pink as you see it now. Wait for me… I'll call. Best Wishes."_

_A chill ran through my spine… _

**End Flashback.**

**Normal POV**

The tall man with dual-colored hair was walking through the big office quickly. He couldn't concentrate on anything; he had remembered again and again all that had happened that day but still hadn't found the real explanation. He knew that he must try to get all possible information from that man, and, if he could catch him, he would make him say all what he knew about Takao.

Yuriy was going to arrive at any second. He was almost as nervous as that horrid moment in the past when he was near to death…

_Be good, my son._

Kai shook his head in order to erase those words, but it was too late. He leaned against the southern wall trying to maintain his balance. All what had happened came back like an old film, in parts fuzzy, in parts so clear that it felt so lively. Kai became sick; his eyes couldn't respond. He knew he would lose consciousness again; he put a hand on his mouth and the other on his forehead.

"_Oh, Yuriy, where are you? Please, God, please I don't want to remember anything anymore!"_

Unexpectedly he fell on the floor; he was drowning in his mind, in his memories. When all was turning black a new scene came to his mind. These last words will always follow him.

_You mustn't hate someone innocent… Do you wanna hate someone? Why don't you begin with Takao?_

* * *

The loud noise of two people arguing came to his ears. He was too tired to move and too scared to be awake. At first, the sounds were part of a buzzing symphony, but when he began to pay attention he could distinguish a pair of voices; then the sounds turned into words and the words in phrases, until he understood it was a conversation. Well, in fact it was a fight. Those people began to yell causing his head to ache. He had already recognized the people who were talking.

One minute of silence. Kai kept his eyes shut a little more, thinking that it was just a nightmare. He couldn't have heard what he thought he had… not coming from him…

His pupils contracted repeatedly as they got used to the excess of light that inundated the white hospital room. The first thing he saw was a tall man wearing a white long coat, with red hair and pale skin. He was staring angrily to the person in front of him.

"You didn't love him! Why don't you leave him alone? He doesn't need people like you!" a man screamed with a painful voice. After that he bit his lip until it almost bled.

"You say I don't love him; you say I don't understand him. But, what about you? Don't you see? What he doesn't need is you!" screamed the other man.

Kai looked at him. He was a man of medium height, with blue hair and blue eyes. After the man had ended the exclamation, the other person in the room turned and walked towards the door.

"You cannot take me away from him. He's the only one for me, and I swear that I won't let you destroy him. I'll save him from you" the glacier eyed man said before leaving the room.

"Fuck you, bastard!" was the sole answer of the brunette.

"_Don't leave me now that I need you more than ever…"_

* * *

**Flashback**

_A boy stares out of a window, bored. It is a rainy day… almost a normal day…almost, except that today is his birthday. He doesn't know how many years he is going to have tomorrow; he doesn't even know how many years he has. It doesn't matter: it was like yesterday, like the last two weeks, like the last four months, like every time he began to think. _

_He had realized five years ago that he is just a machine, a toy that continued in that house of hell just because of his little brother._

"_Come to eat, dear!" shouts a woman from the kitchen. The boy doesn't move. He is too comfortable there to move. "Did you hear me? Baby, it's gonna be cold! Come here!"_

"_You're a bitch." The boy raises his head a bit so he can better see the woman who is standing in the door. He wants to memorize her how she is. Long dark brown hair, beautiful figure but the most amazing thing was her deep red eyes. They are like a doll's eyes. Normally they don't express any kind of emotion; they are like they are dead. It seems that the woman is mad. Sometimes, she's totally indifferent, another time totally passionate and some others, the worst of all, she is a beast. _

"_At least here I have a house, food and I'm not alone" the boy shakes his head trying to convince himself that he is happy in that place. The mother gets a chair and sits down in front of the sofa where her son is seated. She begins to hold his arms softly, giving sweet kisses to his hands; the child looks at her with a scary glance and tries to separate from her. She stares at him confused; her eyes now are as shinny as if they are full of fire. _

"_What's happening with you, dear; are you alright?" a gentle adult's voice asks._

"_No... no… nothing," babbled the little kid, terrified. "I would like to go to the kitchen and taste your delicious food. I know that it took you a lot of time to prepare it so, please, let's go!" he pleaded while standing up and going towards the mentioned room._

_Suddenly, a rude kick throws him to the floor; he looks up to see her mother's furious expression._

"_You're not my son, you're a false kid! I want my baby back! Please bring him back!" shouted the woman as she grabs a broom and begins to hit the poor boy's body cruelly._

"_Mamma, I'm your son, I'm your Takao! I'm your Takao! Mommy, stop, stop!" cries the child, trying to defend his face and his stomach._

_The attack lasts one hour. The boy's shouts aren't useful and the ill woman doesn't stop until he is half-conscious. His small body lies on the white floor, staining it with crimson-red spots of blood. _

"_And remember what is gonna happen, you stupid monster, if you continue possessing my Takao's body," threatens his mother before leaving._

_Takao remains immobile, waiting for the pain to dissolve; nothing except his heart's pain is killing him. He still can feel his mother taking care of him when he was little: her hugs, her kisses, her voice telling him a story or singing a beautiful song to his ear. In those times, all was different… "Mamma, I know you're gonna wake up and realize that you still love me… I know I'll be ok in the future…I know I have a pretty home…I know I have somewhere I belong…"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

I know that this chapter arrived late… but, here it is. Hope you like it (and understand the fic) good luck in your new school. See ya, girl!

Please read and review!


	5. REMEMBER ME

**Title - **Bleeding Response

**Disclaimer - **Takao Aoki owns Beyblade. Do you think I'm gonna earn some money with such a bad story?

**Warning - **Yaoi. KaTy. TyKa

**Note -** Please read and review.

"Abc" - Dialogue

"_Abc_"-Thoughts

_Abc – _Flashback

**Chapter 5:** _**Remember Me **_

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

"_You're not my son, you're a false kid! I want my baby back! Please bring him back!" shouted the woman as she grabs a broom and begins to hit the poor boy's body cruelly._

"_Mamma, I'm your son, I'm your Takao! I'm your Takao! Mommy, stop, stop!" cries the child, trying to defend his face and his stomach._

_The attack lasts one hour. The boy's shouts aren't useful and the ill woman doesn't stop until he is half-conscious. His small body lies on the white floor, staining it with crimson-red spots of blood. _

"_And remember what is gonna happen, you stupid monster, if you continue possessing my Takao's body," threatens his mother before leaving._

_Takao remains immobile, waiting for the pain to dissolve; nothing except his heart's pain is killing him. He still can feel his mother taking care of him when he was little: her hugs, her kisses, her voice telling him a story or singing a beautiful song to his ear. In those times, all was different… "Mamma, I know you're gonna wake up and realize that you still love me… I know I'll be ok in the future…I know I have a pretty home…I know I have somewhere I belong…"_

* * *

"_I remember the first time I met him… the police had just caught him for the crime, that fucking man did something that I will never forgive! All was his fault; all began because of him! At least I had Yuriy by my side, ever since I was sure that he will always be with me… I can't believe that he's gone… If only Takao hadn't been so rude… Why is all related to him… why?" _Kai was driving a black Porsche in Russia's small streets. The speedometer indicated 120 kilometers per hour and it still increasing. At three o'clock there weren't many signs of life. There were some prostitutes in the corners and drunken men slept in the alleys, nothing to care about.

Hiwatari was looking at a dead point in the highways, like if there the longed answers would appear. Now he was completely alone, Yuriy had disappeared mysteriously after the fight he had with Takao in the hospital, and he knew that Takao wasn't someone he could trust in. His mind returned to his body with a shake of his head. Kai blinked a couple of times, finally focusing on a specific street.

"This is the block where it must be… no… not here… oh, there it is," Kai looked at a small sign covered with dust that said "F street. District B." He had arrived at the old industrial part of the city; it hadn't been in use since the First World War. All the cellars were abandoned, habited only by some robbers, rats and HE. "Ok, Kai, you must be brave; it's the only way to bring Yuriy back and discover how to escape this mess you're in." Kai sighed deeply, parked the car at the back of a building and decided to go leave it.

The night was calm and silent, the wind was cold but light, and he was using a long black coat, a shirt and trousers of the same color, and white gloves. Kai walked to the biggest cellar, took the latch in his hand and stopped. _"This is the moment of truth. Take courage Kai! After today, there's no way back." _He turned it and opened the door as silently as he could, but it was too old and too rusty to move, so it made a damn noise. _"Fuck!" _Hiwatari held his breath in order to hear any movement inside the building. Nothing. _"Ok, it's all right. Calm yourself down." _He pushed it a few centimeters and forced himself in.

It was dark inside; only a ray of light introduced itself into it. He flattened against the wall and stood immobile a few moments only to verify that no one had heard him. After that he tried to identify the things inside that place; his eyes traveled up and down to, finally, find the frame of a door, where a pale light came from.

Kai began to walk slowly toward there, in some points stumbling on some stuff scattered on the floor. The door was only reachable by almost ruined stairs; it was full of holes and nearly stepless. It was the most difficult obstacle he had ever had. It felt like an eternity being there, and when he reached his goal he noticed that the door was opened enough for his body to get in. First he only introduced his head, realizing that another man was in there. He entered and stood without moving; the other person hadn't noticed his presence.

The man was staring out of a broken window to the sky, lost in his thoughts; Kai took the chance and approached him slowly. _"I'll take my revenge. Now, it's my turn to be heard." _Kai held the other man's hands at his back and covered his mouth.

"How are you? Did you miss me?" asked Kai, mocking. The other person began to move, trying to get free. "It's useless. I'm not letting you go until you answer my questions. Ok?" The man tried to escape once more, but Kai only held him tightly. He gave up and nodded in agreement. "So what do you say?"

"I'll talk with you, I'll promise, but please release me…"

"How can I believe you? If I let you go, you'll escape."

"I don't even know who you are, and I'm not that kind…"

"Ha! Of course! You're not that kind!" said Kai, laughing softly; suddenly his eyes lighted and with an amazing strength, he threw the other man against the wall. "Fuck you bastard! Of course you're that kind! You're his friend; that's why you're that kind of person! Damn it! How I desire you two to be dead!" Then out of his mind, he began to kick the body of the man until it was bleeding.

"Please, stop! Stop! I'm not a bad person! I'm not a bad person! I swear I'm good! I have never done damage to anyone! Please, stop! I promise! I promise!" The man began to cry loudly, twisting in pain. He was like a defenseless kid. Like a hated kid. Just like him.

Kai stopped the kicks and walked backwards. For an instant he had identified himself with that kid. "Oh, my god! What have I done? I'm not like him; I'm not like him!" He began to shout desperately. He ran to where the man was lying, took him in his arms and began to apologize about what he had done. It was too late, the man was unconscious.

* * *

"Are you better?" asked a voice fondly to his ears.

He shook his head with a soft "yes" going out of his lips. He opened his eyes slowly, adapting quickly to the light in the room; a delicious smell came to his nose making him notice the hunger he had. "Is it already at night?" he asked weakly to the other person, who was surely in the room.

"No, it's half six…" answered the voice.

"And why is it so dark?"

"I closed the curtains… it's not funny to awake from a heavy dream and to find a sea of light, is it?"

"Why?"

"It hurts… Are you hungry?"

"Mmmm… yes."

"I guess so… I bring some food. Would you like to eat right now?"

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter… you must rest… Do you want to eat right now?"

"I'm tired… I want to sleep…where am I?"

"Sleep. You shouldn't care about anything; it's alright… I'll leave the food here if you need it…"

"Yeah, thank you…" his eyes were closing; he was going to dreamland.

"Yeah, of, course… thank you…" those were the last words he heard. They were whispered in an ironical tone. He was falling asleep. He was in a good place.

* * *

He opened his eyes again and looked around curiously. He was much better, and now he could distinguish all the things in the room. It was a fancy place decorated in the eighteenth century's fashion. It was a castle's room. There was a dressing table with a huge mirror, a sofa covered with red velvet, three bookshelves full of all sort of books, some small tables, the bed with a canopy where he was lying, and an armchair, where the other man was sitting and reading a book in front of a large window lit only by a lamp.

"Good evening," greeted the man in the bed, after looking at the window.

"Good evening," the other man answered, well-mannered, closing his book and letting it on the night table beside him; then he raised his head and saw the reflection in the window. "How do you feel?"

"Very good! Thank you," the man in the bed answered happily, "Excuse me, but who are you and why are you taking care of me?" he asked seriously, remembering the previous dialogue when he awoke.

"It was my duty," the man answered simply, without loosing eye contact through the window's crystal.

"Your duty? Who are you?"

"You must answer that question."

"Me? Oh, god! You… you… you are…"

"I see… you still remember me."

"KAI! KAI HIWATARI!"

"Yes, it's me. I know that you know me, but I don't know your name yet."

"I…I… I cannot tell you…"

"See, you're in my house, you're still hurt, and I have complete control over you now…"

"That doesn't matter!"

"AND OVER SOMEONE THAT YOU WANT TO PROTECT…"

"Brooklyn!"

"So, I recommend you to cooperate and no one will get hurt. What's your answer?"

"What do you want?"

"Some answers, the ones you promised me."

"I cannot give them to you, until you swear that you'll let Brooklyn go!"

"I can't."

"He's innocent."

"I won't trust you until you tell me everything."

"Why?"

"To me, he is guilty."

"He's not!"

"He IS."

"He's not!!"

"Tell me."

"What?"

"Everything."

"No."

"What's your name?"

"Zeo."

"He's guilty, and you know it."

"He's not; Takao is the guilty one."

"He's not; you have no probes."

"Yes I have."

"Where?"

"In my home."

"In the cellar?"

"Yes."

"Brooklyn is an assassin."

"NO!!"

"He's bad; he did something horrible."

"He had never done anything like that!"

"OF COURSE HE HAD!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!"

"How do you know Takao?"

"He's my brother."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"I've got you."

"What?"

"Touché."

"WHAT??"

"How old are you?"

"It can't be! It can't be!" The man began to cry disconsolately, hitting the bed with his fists. Kai was right; he had caught him.

"'Come on, Zeo, how old are you?" asked Kai, trying to sound kind.

"…" the man didn't answer; he won't say anything else. He won't cheat Brooklyn anymore.

Kai stood up from his chair and walked to the bed. He sat there and embraced Zeo quietly, trying to calm him down. "It's ok, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU… ANYMORE! I'm really sorry of what I did to you… but I only want to talk with you."

"You want to find more reasons to blame Brooklyn! That's what you want! You don't want to hear the truth! It hurts, and you don't want to suffer!" screamed the man loudly, trying to get free from the embrace.

"You're right, the truth hurts, but I have already a lot of wounds. That's why I'm not afraid… Takao doesn't know anything about you or what's happening, but he suspects…"

"You still love him!" shouted Zeo, throwing kicks everywhere.

"Yes, I love him, but I have no reliance in him anymore… now I'm not sure in what to believe, that's why I want to hear your version! Will you tell me?" said Kai, stopping Zeo's actions.

"How can I trust in you?"

"I didn't leave you to the police, did I? I took care of you, didn't I? I haven't told Takao! What else can I do?"

"I'm not sure of that!"

"Don't you think that? If Takao knew about it, you'd be in jail or even dead?"

"…"

"Are you with me?"

"…"

"Are you gonna help me?"

"…"

"Please! Now I'm the one who pleads, the one who begs you for help! I'm lost! ONEGAI!!"

"Ok… But promise me that Brooklyn will be alright."

"I can't promise you anything… at least not right now… first of all, let's talk. I'm Kai Hiwatari. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Zeo Kinomiya."

"Much better, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think."

"I'm 25 years old, and I'm the president of the Biovolt's companies. They are specialized in genetics research…Well, I think that you know me very good… so please tell me about you. Would you?"

"I'm almost 20 years old, and I'm the society's slag-heap… What else would you like to know about me…?"

"Err…"

"Why don't we get to the point? I'll tell you what really interests you, and finish with fucking silliness."

"…"

"Do you want to hear the history or not?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, let's begin, it's long…"

"I have time."

"Yeah, I thought so…"

* * *

Well here's the fifth chapter, I like it a lot!! And finally we know who the mysterious letter's man was… now in the next chapter we'll know the complete story! XDDD

Sincerely, I hope you like it, but, I'll never know if you don't leave a review… if I don't receive, I'll think you don't like it, and even if you don't please leave me one so I can know how to improve. Thank you for reading!! Aufwiederlesen!!


	6. Little Deaths

**Title -** Bleeding Response

**Disclaimer **- Beyblade is owned by Takao Aoki.

**Warning **- Yaoi.

Well, I'm here again after a long absence. Wow! I really needed it, the school pressure and my other activities were destroying me in all the possible ways (I'm not joking, I almost die). But I know I need to finish it, it's an obligation that I have with myself and my readers (if I have at least one). Thanks for waiting!

"Abc" -Dialogue

"_Abc" - _Thoughts

Abc – Flashback

**Chapter 6: **_**Little Deaths **_

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"_Why don't we get to the point? I'll tell you what really interests you, and finish with fucking silliness."_

"…"

"_Do you want to hear the history or not?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well, let's begin, it's long…"_

"_I have time."_

"_Yeah, I thought so…"_

* * *

**Flashback**

_The police ran around the apartment in search of prints, hair or something that gave clues about the author of the crime. They look for any detail that seemed to be out of order. They didn't want a playback of the scene, but something that could show where to begin to investigate. Clean, all was clean; no trail of who did it._

_A two color haired man looked upset at the view that extended in front of him. He narrowed his fist and frowned in a scary face which was the human representation of anger. "It's not possible. He couldn't know about him… but, in other case… if he hadn't known about him, there was any probability that other person was interested in his death. Oh shit! How can I be so blind?"_

_The thoughts that ran through his mind made him became even more vexed than before and went out in a hit to the building balcony given by one fist closed tightly. A few seconds went by until he felt the warm blood falling between his fingers, leaving a red path to the floor. The man stood immobile, watching the crimson spots under his feet. Too late. The one who could explain everything was dead._

_It was hard for him to recognize it, but the only one responsible was he himself and his stupid faith, even though he had a lot of probes and signs he refused to see. And now, the only guilty person left was the owner of his heart, his beloved husband… Takao Kinomiya. Kai raised his head and afterward, his eyes. The beautiful dark sky shone above him with all its bright stars calling for his attention; the lights from the city were like small colored floodlights in a Christmas tree when seen from the ninth story of the old building where his apartment was placed._

_Kai sighed deeply, trying to calm himself down, there was nothing he can do. It was hard to believe that his frail, cute and fair Takao was the author of all that crimes. He also hated to admit it, but he had been mistaken for a long time. During almost ten years an innocent man had stayed in prison, just because he was unable to realize of the reality… just because of a blind love._

"_We're leaving…" interrupted a grave voice at his back. " We have done all what we were able to do, but we haven't found anything. Mr. Hiwatari, I can't promise anything… in spite of this, I'm gonna try to find what's happening here."_

"…"

"_Kai, I'm so sorry… I've done my best." The man walked out of the apartment into the balcony and put a hand on the mentioned person's shoulder._

_Kai turned to the man facing his companion. And looking directly through his eyes he said. "What's happening Lee? What can you tell me about this?"_

"_Nothing useful, I fear. There's nothing clear in this case."_

"_Lee! I'm not an idiot… I can understand!"_

"_Kai Hiwatari, I know what you are feeling… but I can't tell you anything, 'cause there's nothing useful, o.k.?"_

"_Lee, you've been the police director for years… my faithful officer in charge… and a good friend of my family. Please, tell me your opinions…"_

"_Do you wanna know what I think…For me you're still the little child that I used to visit in the summer's parties… but you're a man now… Kai, it's not as easy as it seems. It is a murder in which the author was a very experienced and shrewd criminal. Just the same as when your parents…" The man stopped for some minutes, then turned and walked toward the door. "I'm leaving; it's late. Kai, your parents were afraid that time and didn't pay enough attention of what was happening. Don't make the same mistakes that they did."_

_Kai watched him cautiously, he wouldn't make the same mistakes. Now, he was conscious that he was playing with fire… and was sure that he would learn not to be burnt. He heard all the police officers going out of his house; then he turned toward the sky again and mumbled. "Zeo, I'm so sorry. It was my fault, I promised to take care of you… that 'anything would happen while I'm alive'. I failed, I failed Yuriy… I failed you all."_

**End Flashback **

* * *

**Flashback**

_A metallic door opened slowly allowing a tall man and six police officers (who followed him, watching his back), enter to the room. The place was plain and eerie; it was only lit by a small dirty lamp that was hanging from the roof emitting a slight luminosity. The man looked around him, trying to memorize everything that could be found. The first detail he noticed was the presence of eight police officers more. HE was a dangerous person after all; otherwise all this security would be in vain._

_The man turned his head, watching the other stuff. He nodded in agreement when he noticed that the only objects left were a rusted metallic table and two shabby chairs… (or in other words he grinned for himself when he saw the person he was expecting). Just there, sitting calmly in one chair, was a white man with beautiful features, red hair, eyes closed and quite smile. His arms were over the table lifting his head in a childish position. A couple of handcuffs imprisoned his delicate hands and feet, but they didn't seem to trouble him._

_The man who was standing did a sign with his hands giving an order to the officers. Most of them opened their eyes and their mouths in surprise. Was he mad? The action he had ordered to do was almost suicide. It was well known for everyone that the seated man was a potential assassin, in spite of his peaceful attitude; he had murdered some people in cold blood. They refused in silence to obey by remaining in their places, immobile._

_The man was still waiting, but when he realized that everyone was reluctant to do nothing, he looked to the police chief who was watching everything from the opening of the door. His expression became the essense of the darkness itself. The chief knew that he was well-disposed enough to accept the consequences from his actions. He could understand his suffering but not his thoughts. With a tired sigh, he gave again the order. His subordinates were about to refuse one more time, until they saw the firm expression of their major._

_Some went out from the room in silence while a few proceeded to unlock the handcuffs. The prisoner opened his eyes, watching amazed at what was happening. He didn't even move nor made an attempt to escape; he limited only to observe the scene, hoping that it wouldn't be the end. The man in front of him didn't move, too. A moment later all the people was gone, leaving them alone. The room was closed and a key set. They continued glaring at each other for a long time…enchanted._

**End Flashback **

* * *

Kai was lying in a sofa with a cold beer in one hand and the T.V. remote control in the other. His eyes looked with interest at the set, and his fingers played with the button. It was a normal Sunday afternoon, the perfect time to watch football and take a break from work. The company had extended his stocks… he was the major associate… it meant more work. He surfed the channels until he found again the football game; he gave another drink of the beer and laid his head back so it could rest in the sofa's back. The summer had arrived early that year, and it was visible in the air's high temperatures.

A sweat drop came down from his forehead, passing the neck and sliding toward his chest to, finally, got lost beneath his shirt. He closed his eyes for some minutes feeling the cold air from the fan touch his skin. It wasn't very useful, but it was all he had left. He let his hand throw away the control and play with his hair in a sexy way. If someone saw his reaction surely would say that it was all with an intention to look sexy. But it wasn't, it was just his way of being.

A brunette was looking at Kai for one hour. He enjoyed the way the sweat drops ran down his face, the way in which his clothes showed his well-built body, the way the wind moved his hair… he loved him. He was crazy for him since the first sight. He saw the clock that was over the T.V; it showed in bright red numbers the hour: 17:58, time to leave. His job kept him busy, even on weekends. He glared for last time at Kai and left.

**Kai's POV**

At least he has left. It's incredible to believe he has… Oh my God! There's no way to continue thinking about it, I have other things to care about. For example, I have to think in a plan to make him confess, it is the only way to send him to the place he deserves to be. Finally, the puzzle is complete. So many years have gone by… I've made a lot of mistakes, but I was totally blind, but now, that I have opened my eyes I must change them.

I watch the room's closed door; it makes me remind the bad times and the good times I've had in his company… Yuriy… I'll find a way to defeat him, and bring you back… But, I think that I'm not alone anymore; I've got some person who loves me… one is dead and the other… He loves me…

Takao… he does love me, too, I think. That's why he hasn't done anything to me. But I can't go on with the play; it's the time to finish it. Well, Kai, that's all, now is when the winner will emerge. I need to remember every single word he pronounced… every single detail he told me… Brooklyn…

**End Kai's POV**

**Flashback**

_Kai stared at the man with the feeling that it must be a dream… he was just an angel. He represented the world's beauty contained in a human body… The man owned light blue eyes (or maybe were they green?), orange hair and pale skin. But superior to all the qualities he had, was his peaceful smile that gave him the ability to transmit tranquility to anybody who looked at them. He stood hypnotized for a while…but he wasn't the only who was charmed. Brooklyn also was lost in the sea of fire that went out from Kai's red orbs; he had admired the beautiful man since his arrival, but whenever he went closer he lost his mind._

"_I…I'm so…I'm sorry," Kai was the first who talked._

"…"

"_I… did… my best… I promise…but…" Kai couldn't say anything without stuttering. The shock of such perfection was very strong._

"_I already know… And I believe in you, so you mustn't worry about it," Brooklyn completed the phrase._

"_What?" asked Kai, surprised._

"_It was obvious that he was going to kill him…"_

"_That wasn't obvious; he didn't even know about him!"_

"_My dear, dear Kai. If you had opened your eyes before, it wouldn't had happened…Or maybe it would…" declared Brooklyn, satisfied._

"_How do you know?"_

"_It's very simple… Takao wouldn't be happy until Zeo had disappeared, 'cause he was only an hindrance to him. And knowing my estimated Takao-chan, I think it was logical."_

"_Knowing him?"_

"_Of course… oh well! You still believe it was me who killed your parents, isn't it?"_

"_If it is what I think, would you mind me to be here?"_

"_Convince me and then we can talk."_

"_Would you tell me everything you know?"_

"_Didn't Zeo tell you anything?"_

"_Not all, just about… Brooklyn, what do you think about me?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_What do you think about me? Would you tell me this, too?"_

"_Kai…He loves you… but that doesn't mean he will let you go. You've changed your team, left him alone. What do you plan to do, when he shows his real face to you?"_

"_Brooklyn, I don't care what he feels or thinks anymore, but I DO care about you. What do you think about me?"_

"_Yuriy is an excellent protector, isn't he?"_

"_He killed my parents. He did it in a rainy dark night. He glanced to my eyes and said softly: 'You don't deserve to die, beautiful creature, neither to be alone. I promise that when I grow up I'll marry you.'"_

"_You were trembling because of the cold, because of the fear. You were crying because of the pain, because of the pity you felt for both, he and you yourself."_

"_I remembered what happened, he did what he said, and he married me. He didn't kill me then, but he would kill me now. Please Brooklyn, I need your help to get out of this hell. Would you talk to me?"_

"_Don't worry Kai, I will tell you every single answer… I'll tell you everything you want to know."_

"_Is he mad? Does he like to kill?"_

"_No, it's only a way to protect himself from the world… he doesn't want to be hurt again…Just like you."_

"_Just like me… people are evil."_

"_He is only an abandoned boy. No one has ever loved him… not the way you did. That was the reason of his suffering; it's only a king of Vendetta."_

"_An infantile reaction… what an irony he's a children's psychologist."_

"_He had his life full of little deaths…"_

"_Some one he loved?"_

"_Yeah… the game they played was to kill or to be killed."_

"_Who were they?"_

"_His mother, his father, his brother, your mommy, your daddy, Zeo and he himself."_

"_Every time he was killing the other people, he was killing himself. He only needs someone to forgive him."_

"_Yes, he is a lot like you… the only thing that makes you different are the ways you chose for your lives. Are you sure of what you are doing, Kai?"_

"_Of course! I've got too far to repent my actions."_

"_Well, Kai, it's time for you to know the entire story behind Takao. Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Let's begin. As Zeo told you…" _

* * *

I'm totally conscious that I said that in this chapter we will know the complete story… but I decided to confuse you all a little more… It was a change of schedule in the last minute, but, I'm planning to write the last one or two chapters in my summer holiday that begins in two weeks more or less. Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Sorrow of the unknown

**Title - **Bleeding Response

**Disclaimer - **Beyblade is owned by Takao Aoki.

**Warning - **Yaoi.

"ABC" - Dialogue

"_Abc_"- Thoughts

_Abc – _Flashback

**Chapter ****7:** _**Sorrow of the unknown**_

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"He had his life full of little deaths…"

"Some one he loved?"

"Yeah… the game they played was to kill or to be killed."

"Who were they?"

"His mother, his father, his brother, your mommy, your daddy, Zeo and he himself."

"Every time he was killing the other people, he was killing himself. He only needs someone to forgive him."

"Yes, he is a lot like you… the only thing that makes you different are the ways you chose for your lives. Are you sure of what you are doing, Kai?"

"Of course! I've got too far to repent my actions."

"Well, Kai, it's time for you to know the entire story behind Takao. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's begin. As Zeo told you…"

* * *

"…Takao's family had 5 members: Takao, his parents and two brothers. Hiroshi Kinomiya was the eldest and Zeo the youngest. When Takao was a three year old baby all worked perfectly for his family, his father had a great job and her mother was totally devoted to her children. They hadn't to worry about the money; it came just as easy as it went. They used to spend a lot in useless things such as clothes, cars, jewelry and many other vain objects. But in one blink of an eye their life was completely changed."

"When Zeo was born?"

"Not exactly. The problems arrived a few months before. His father was an associate of an important Japanese company. And, as you know, it's a difficult area to work in. In those years and foreign company had just entered to the country gaining the control of the whole market, leading Kinomiya's company to bankrupt. All occurred very quickly, giving no opportunities to his family to adjust their life to the oncoming times."

Kai's expression deformed in an instant, his face was covered by the shadows of fear and repentance. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Kai with surprise. "The ones who destroyed Kinomiya's empire was my own family!"

"Excuse me?" asked Brooklyn without understand the red-eyed man's words.

"I'm the author of Takao's miserable life!" Hiwatari's eyes opened widely. "It was me who ruined his life!"

"I think that I lost something." Brooklyn attracted the other's man attention. "Would you mind explain me?"

"Hiwatari's company entered to Japan in those years more less. And when they did it they obtained the superiority between all the other companies. Shit!" secretly cursed. "My family already had settings in all over the world and they thought that it would be fantastic to extend their domains until the house of the raising sun, no matter how many people they would affect," enlightened the dual haired man.

"How a nice coincidence, ne?" said Brooklyn sarcastically.

"I hate coincidences," mumbled Kai. "And what's worse, my life has been reigned by them."

"Life's not how we want it to be."

"Life's not fair. But, anyway, how did you know all this?" asked the red-eyed suspicious. "I can easily understand why Zeo knew the whole story, but you?

"It was obvious that you would ask. Well, I was a very close friend of Hiro, and of course, of his family. We both met in kindergarten and our friendship continued even after his death," clarified Masefield. "You could say that I lived through the joy and pain with them. That's why I know it."

"How could your friendship with Hiro last after his death?"

"The problems affected not only to their parents, but also to the children. Hiro changed his personality entirely, so I became the friend, protector and older brother of young Takao and Zeo. I had my own family, but I loved them too much for just abandoned them."

"I see."

"But after a while, the roles changed radically, and I realized that I didn't even know to whom I had to protect. Takao probed to be a lion in lamb skin."

"_Takao."_

"Well, but I'm going too quickly. Let's tell you the details of each event, so you can deduce your own conclusions about what happened," said Brooklyn with a quiet smile. Kai just nodded in agreement. "What was the last thing I told you?"

"Kinomiya's company went to bankrupt," answered Hiwatari.

"Well, Takao's father has just become an unemployed man when he received the terrible news: his wife was pregnant. Since they have lost the company, things were getting worse at every minute. Hiro and Takao had to leave the private school in which they were educated, they have to move to an economical apartment and had to suffer hunger, cold and other necessities. They parents hadn't enough money to maintain two children, and they didn't know what they were going to do when the third baby came." Brooklyn sighed deeply. "Zeo felt very guilty of his family's misfortune, he always said that it was his fault," he did a pause. His eyes showed melancholy and sadness.

Kai looked the red-haired man's expression. He seemed to be so alone. He softly caressed a Brooklyn's hand and then he cleaned a lonely tear that descended from those beautiful green eyes. He leaned forward until his face was millimeters away from him, then he inclined his head a little and hid his face in the space between Brooklyn's neck and shoulder. "It was not his fault and it wasn't yours," he mumbled to his ear.

Brooklyn felt an electric shock descend from his spine when Kai's breath choked against his sensitive white skin. Every hair from his body twitched, every nerve was tightened. A sigh came out from his mouth. Kai felt satisfied with the reaction. He thought it would be a boring interview with a dazed man, but when he first saw Brooklyn he knew that he must obtain at least one kiss from those delicious lips.

"_Takao."_Brooklyn now understood why he had fallen in love with Kai, but not only the navy-blue man had fallen under the spell of Kai. Also, Brooklyn had loved that little child who was crying because of his parent's death. _"You're charming Hiwatari."_ He posed his green eyes in Kai's red ones. They lost themselves in the immensity of the other eyes. Brooklyn looked the interior of the sea of fire and discovered the hard past that they covered. _"You were hurt. You don't want to suffer. You don't want to remember, in spite of this you've come here." _

Brooklyn's mind traveled to that night long ago, when he first met those eyes of fire.

**Flash****back.**

_It was raining, the wind blew strongly, in the sky there wasn't any star. __A red-haired teen ran through the huge gardens of an old mansion. It was too late and he knew it. His breath was quickened and sweat came down from his forehead mixing with the water from the clouds. A deep and injurious scream came form the building. It would be the last one. His feet were aching; he had already run a long distance to get there._

_Just one more effort! He thought about the young kind at his charge. "Zeo," he whispered. He tensed for a moment, but relaxed almost immediately. He was safe, he had left him in an old and abandoned cellar; no one ever went there. Poor Zeo had lost all the people that he had loved… no, he was about to loose his last person left. "It's my fault," he recriminated himself mentally. "I just tried to do the right things."_

_He arrived to the back part of the tall building. The sound of a lot of things falling arrived to his ears. He mustn't delay anymore. He lifted his fist, closed his eyes, and let it fly at the window. Thousand of small pieces of glass were spread in all directions. His hand was bleeding. He didn't care about this fact; he had too many things to worry about. With an extremely skill, he jumped trough the hollow into the house. Maybe he could save someone… maybe he could save him._

_He ran, once more to reach the place where the noises came from. He walked down from some stairs and went over a lot of obstacles in a dining room, some rooms, and a hall, to finally arrive to the living room. "Oh, Takao how could you?"_

_The floor was totally covered by blood, the same as the furniture and the walls. A lot of pieces of glasses shone between the rivers of the red liquid. A bookshelf lay over a small table in one side; all the books and texts were thrown everywhere. Two bodies rested there. In the middle of the scene was a scared teenager. His hair was navy-blue, his eyes were also blue; his brunette skin was stained with spots of the vital fluid. "I… I... I didn't want to do it," he said._

"_Quiet, Takao, quiet," the red-head teen approached to the afraid child and gave him a comforting huge. "All is gonna be ok."_

"_Brooklyn, I didn't want to do it!" cried the kid. "They were good people… but they tried to hurt me, so I hurt them first!"_

"_I know… I know," lied Brooklyn. He didn't understand Takao's insane mind, but he felt responsible of him yet. He moved away from Takao and saw him to the eyes. "You must run, ok?" he told him seriously._

"_But Brooklyn I..." replied the teen._

"_BROOKLYN ANYTHING! You must run. Run away from here! Run until your legs ache! Run and never turn back!" he shouted._

_Takao looked into Brooklyn's eyes and let some tears run down his cheeks. "What is gonna happen with you?" asked shyly._

"_That doesn't matter!" exclaimed the elder._

"_And Zeo?" asked again Takao._

"_He's safe from everything," said the green eyed. "He is safe from you," he thought. "NOW RUN AWAY!" shouted Brooklyn once more pushing Takao toward the door. "RUN!"_

_He cried when he saw the dragon go. Was he doing the right things? He was scared, even more afraid than Takao. He was going to pay a sentence that he didn't deserve… for a crime that he never committed. A soft cry came to his ears from a door at his back. He approached to it and removed a sofa which was blocking it. He opened it slowly. It was a big surprise to find a beautiful boy hidden there. His pupils were red, bright red; his eyes were of the same color, he had been crying. Brooklyn was fascinated with the charming boy. With the pale skin, the strange hair, which was of two colors: light blue in the front and navy blue in the back, but, mostly, with the red pupils that he owned. _

"_It's over." Brooklyn couldn't pronounce anything else. The boy stood insecure and passed him by to kneel aside of one of the bodies._

"_Daddy! Mommy!" the kid was crying again. Brooklyn felt his heart breaking. He had made a mistake. A mistake that he would pay with his life… and the life of someone innocent. What finished with his torture was the conversation between the boy and his mother. The last conversation they would have._

_"Wait! Please! No!" __screamed the boy grabbing her hand._

_"I love you, dear…"__she told him with her lasts strength._

_"NOOOOO!!"_

_"I will always…"_

_After that he knew he had died. Just like the woman… just like the little boy. The sound of the sirens announced the arrival of the patrols. He had made his last mistake._

**End Flashback****.**

Brooklyn smiled enigmatically. Kai looked at him with a surprised look. The red-haired lifted a hand and caressed the red-eyed cheek. It was his turn to incite reactions. He leaned forward doing the separation to disappear and he joined his lips with Kai's. With his tongue he delineated the other's lips asking for permission to enter, which was given. Both pressed more against the other making the kiss go deeper… enjoying the contact.

"I love you," mumbled Brooklyn when they parted in search of oxygen.

"Brooklyn…" Kai was shocked.

The green-eyed smiled once again remembering how many stupidities people did in the name of love. Another memory came to him. He had loved Takao… a long time ago he had loved him. Now he had discovered that he loved someone else…

**Flashback **

_A red-headed boy walked through a careless garden toward an old and ugly house. He was going to visit his best friends. He knew that they had problems, so he wanted to help… or at least to make them forget the hell they were living in. Suddenly a strident scream came from the house. It was his friends' mother. He went nearer to the house and watched through a window. He stood up in his toes for reaching it. Some tears came down from his little pallid cheeks. It was pathetically sad. It was when another scream arrived to his ears when he decided to make his friends' and himself a promise: He would take care of them…he would protect that anything would harm them._

_That scene would remain in his memory._

_A little boy was lying on his bed crying; his life was a hell… It was everyday's scene: his father had come home drunk again yelling at everyone, demanding his mother to have sex and she would refuse, causing the man to turn into a beast. Then he would try to defend her, but all would end even worse; his mother would protect him instead, having to support the man's fury. _

_It was always the same, his mother being raped right there in the kitchen, living room or wherever she was, with serious wounds in her body. After raping her, his father would try to thrash him…_

"_If only I were there," thought the child who was watching through the window. He had known that family for a long, long time, and someway he had learned to control the father's anger. When he was in the house and the man arrived with bad temper like today he would appear quietly and walk directly to him with a bright and peaceful smile in his angel's face. The father would forget what he was about to do and say: "Hi, Broo, nice to see you." Then he would turn away. He wished he could be inside the house, instead of outside… he wished he could do something, but he couldn't._

_Today, it has been different__. A misunderstanding did the youngest son to get involved in their parents fight. The father tried to punch him, but her mother intervened falling knocked to the ground. The old man wasn't conscious about he was doing or what he was about to do. He would have killed the little kid, if his brother hadn't stopped him. _

"_Takao!"_

_All was confusing. In a desperate reaction, Takao had grabbed a kitchen's knife. "Leave him alone!" he screamed trying to get the man's attention. It worked correctly. His father faced him and with a twisted smile in his lips he asked: "what do you think you're gonna do with that knife, you little and stupid boy?!" _

_Brooklyn's eyes widened when he saw Takao running quickly toward the man with the knife in front of him. _

_He couldn't even blink. A terrible pain came from his stomach extending to his chest. From his mouth emerged liters and liters of blood. He watched Takao's blue eyes for the last time. "Good bye, daddy," he heard. Then all went dark._

_Brooklyn Masefield was paralyzed. His green eyes focused in a point on the floor. It was hard to breath and he felt like vomiting. Takao… HIS Takao was a murderer! Some cries came to his ears. He raised his head and saw a boy with long green hair kneeled aside the dead body; Takao was knelt in front of the other boy. Both were crying. He knew that it didn't matter what they had done, they still were his children. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

"So, he killed his father..." Kai's tone sounded nervous.

"Yes. Shortly after that, his mother went insane…"

**Flashback**

_A boy stares out of a window, bored. It is a rainy day… almost a normal day…almost, except that today is his birthday. He doesn't know how many years he is going to have tomorrow; he doesn't even know how many years he has. It doesn't matter: it was like yesterday, like the last two weeks, like the last four months, like every time he began to think. _

_He had realized five years ago that he is just a machine, a toy that continued in that house of hell just because of his little brother._

"_Come to eat, dear!" shouts a woman from the kitchen. The boy doesn't move. He is too comfortable there to move. "Did you hear me? Baby, it's gonna be cold! Come here!"_

"_You're a bitch." The boy raises his head a bit so he can better see the woman who is standing in the door. He wants to memorize her how she is. Long dark brown hair, beautiful figure but the most amazing thing was her deep red eyes. They are like a doll's eyes. Normally they don't express any kind of emotion; they are like they are dead. It seems that the woman is mad. Sometimes, she's totally indifferent, another time totally passionate and some others, the worst of all, she is a beast. _

"_At least here I have a house, food and I'm not alone" the boy shakes his head trying to convince himself that he is happy in that place. The mother gets a chair and sits down in front of the sofa where her son is seated. She begins to hold his arms softly, giving sweet kisses to his hands; the child looks at her with a scary glance and tries to separate from her. She stares at him confused; her eyes now are as shinny as if they are full of fire. _

"_What's happening with you, dear; are you alright?" a gentle adult's voice asks._

"_No... no… nothing," babbled the little kid, terrified. "I would like to go to the kitchen and taste your delicious food. I know that it took you a lot of time to prepare it so, please, let's go!" he pleaded while standing up and going towards the mentioned room._

_Suddenly, a rude kick throws him to the floor; he looks up to see her mother's furious expression._

"_You're not my son, you're a false kid! I want my baby back! Please bring him back!" shouted the woman as she grabs a broom and begins to hit the poor boy's body cruelly._

"_Mamma, I'm your son, I'm your Takao! I'm your Takao! Mommy, stop, stop!" cries the child, trying to defend his face and his stomach._

_The attack lasts one hour. The boy's shouts aren't useful and the ill woman doesn't stop until he is half-conscious. His small body lies on the white floor, staining it with crimson-red spots of blood. _

"_And remember what is gonna happen, you stupid monster, if you continue possessing my Takao's body," threatens his mother before leaving._

_Takao remains immobile, waiting for the pain to dissolve; nothing except his heart's pain is killing him. He still can feel his mother taking care of him when he was little: her hugs, her kisses, her voice telling him a story or singing a beautiful song to his ear. In those times, all was different… "Mamma, I know you're gonna wake up and realize that you still love me… I know I'll be ok in the future…I know I have a pretty home…I know I have somewhere I belong…"_

**End Flashback**

"Sometimes she was the sweetest person in earth and sometimes she was a beast worse than her husband." Brooklyn did a displeasure grimace. "She didn't even notice when Hiro raped Takao."

"Hiro?" asked Hiwatari astonished. "That was the reason why Zeo send me the incest lyrics," for Kai now all had sense.

"What lyrics?" Brooklyn asked.

"The content of one of the letters he sent me was a song. Its lyrics were about a relationship among the members of a family… among brothers," explained the red-eyed man.

"Oh," he said. After a pause he continued: "Well, as I was telling you, His mother didn't paid attention to his screams when Hiro raped him. She only looked for him when she came to reality… Takao was always her most beloved son, and the one who received her whole care before and after the murder. Hiro was, probably, the one who received the most damage of all. After the bankrupt, his refuges were the sex and the alcohol. But, when his father "died" he couldn't afford them anymore, so he got his necessities satisfied with Takao's body." Brooklyn sighed. _"And the only thing I could do was watch."_

"How old was Takao by then?" questioned Kai.

"Eight… nine years old…" answered Brooklyn insecure.

"_Poor Takao."_

"It was the same for two or three years… until Takao get fed up of Hiro. One night, while I was tucking up Zeo, he mumbled to my ear: 'Tonight, when he come and try to touch me again, I'll kill him.' I stared him for some seconds skeptical to his words. I thought that what had happened with his father was just an accident, my Takao wasn't able… but I was wrong." Brooklyn hold Kai's hand tighter, feeling some tears appear. Then with a broken voice he said: "I was in Zeo's bedroom hearing the moans and screams… they were normal every night. Then a louder scream was heard. It wasn't Takao. I ran to the next room fearing the worst things to happen. When I opened the door I found Takao covered by his old brother's blood with a razor in his hand. Hiro was lying in the bed with the neck cut. He was dead."

"Broo…"

"I hugged him and whispered something like: 'everything's gonna be okay.' That was what I always did…" Brooklyn was crying hugging Kai. Hiwatari just attract him nearer and caressed his red hair with his fingers. He gave some kisses in Brooklyn's head, face and neck.

They could be in that way for seconds, hours or an eternity. No one cared. But, when Brooklyn could talk without his voice disappeared. He continued with the story.

"It was sure that Takao won't let his mother live… It surprised me that he delayed all those years in doing it. But when he decided to do it, nor Zeo, neither me could stop him. When I asked him some time later why he had killed her he just answered me that he hated her empty eyes, because they seemed that she only felt pity for him."

"But, how did he met my family?"

"Zeo and Takao lived with my family for some time. In that way I could care them, but, at the same time I always had feared that he would felt uncomfortable with us and tried to kill my parents." Brooklyn saw Kai's eyes and smiled gently. "My family, the Masefield, was also business men. When the Hiwatari's company was the Japan's first potency my parents decided to trade with you. It was in a charity party when my parents and yours met. They told them about their life, their company, me and Takao." Brooklyn giggled when Kai tensed up. "Your mother loved Takao even without knowing him. Your father agreed and a month later they adopted Takao."

"Takao... The same Takao which was my playmate when I was a boy was the same Takao that I met years later and fell in love with! Fuck! I said that I hated the coincidences!" Kai cursed his bad luck. Brooklyn laughed shyly. "I thought that my friend Takao was kidnapped by one of my parent's murderer follower! Even the police believed that!"

"But no. Takao actually was the murderer and me his follower… what an irony." Brooklyn smiled sadly.

"Sorry." Kai apologized, because of his mistake the red-headed had lived the last ten years in prison.

"You don't have to apologize… It's me who must do it." Brooklyn smiled again. "I'm sorry of ruin your life… It was my entire fault."

"Brooklyn…" Kai was going to say something, but was interrupted.

"Kai, I still love you… I will do anything I can for you. Outside there is someone whose love is stronger than mine. Go and accept his protection. Please say 'Hello' from me, ok?"

Kai stood astonished to Brooklyn's declaration. His lips opened slightly, but no sound came out from them. Brooklyn smiled and kissed him softly. It would be the last kiss…

* * *

Here you have chapter number 7. I think the story was quite dramatic, but I wanted Takao to suffer a lot during his childhood, and so I wrote this. I apologize for torture Takao too much!

Well, thanks for reading! (have I at least one reader outside there? ö.ó). Please read and review, ne?

Aufwiederlesen!


End file.
